


Addicted To You

by imosusacenui



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Steter - Freeform, author has no idea what is happening, coffee shop AU, first fic, napkin notes, outlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imosusacenui/pseuds/imosusacenui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s only one plug in this entire coffee shop and you’re sitting right in front of it and you’re not even using it, and my laptop is about to die in the middle of this online exam I’m taking, so whatever I don’t care how intimidatingly attractive you are I’m sitting down at your table to plug my shit in.”</p>
<p>This is a prompt on the Awful AUs tumblr. I would LOVE to see it as a Steter fic where Peter is sitting in front of the only plug in the coffee shop and Stiles is intimidated by how attractive he is, but is gonna sit down at his table anyway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted To You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [STETER_Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/STETER_Prompts) collection. 



> Hey! This is my first prompt so sorry if this wasn't very good or not what you wanted. Tell me what you think in the comments!!!

Stiles always took advantage of the free wifi in the coffee shop for his online schooling. Today was no exception, but this time he needed to stay in there for quite a bit of time because it was finals week. Today was the day he had to take his hardest online exam, so he decided to get a scone along with his usual order of coffee (black with a shit ton of creamer and sugar that was probably going to clog his arteries in a few years but he always lived in the present).

Luckily for him, there was only one person in line in front of him. From what he could tell from behind, this man worked out a lot, had a nice ass (not that he was staring at it or anything), liked to wear skin tight clothing and was way out of his league. He soon found out his name was Peter and he had bright blue eyes and a cocky smirk on his face that Stiles wanted to kiss off as soon as he saw it. He watched with a slight bit of horror as Peter sat down at his usual table, which was conveniently in front of the only outlet in the shop and the spot with the fastest wifi.

Stiles reluctantly walked past him to sit at a different table, cursing his bad luck and already wanting this day to end so he could go back home and face plant into his nice, soft bed. Stiles sighed on the inside and got comfortable in his chair, slumping down and opening his laptop. As he started his exam, he looked at his battery percentage and realized with that he only had a half an hour left. He glanced over at the outlet only to find that Peter was sipping his coffee and was on his phone. Stiles groaned inwardly and debated whether sitting down at the same table as the Greek God was worth having to talk to him and ask to use the outlet. His computer beeped again, reminding him he had a limited time to make his decision.

Stiles decided to wait twenty minutes to see if Peter would leave, and if not, then he would go over and sit down. He kept glancing up at Peter while answering the test questions, hoping for him to get up and leave. After twenty minutes, it was clear he was going nowhere, Stiles packed up and his stuff and made his way over to his table, pulling a chair out and dumping his stuff down.

"There’s only one plug in this entire coffee shop and you’re sitting right in front of it and you’re not even using it, and my laptop is about to die in the middle of this online exam I’m taking. I don’t care how intimidatingly attractive you are I’m sitting down at your table to plug my shit in."

Stiles raised his head to see a look of surprise flit across his face before a small smirk curved the corners of his lips upward. "But of course," he said, in a deep voice. Stiles had to stop himself from imagining what that voice would sound like in the bedroom, scratchy and husky and gruff. He shivered and Peter smirked, as if he knew what his voice did to him. "My name is Peter."

"I know." said Stiles, feeling like such a stalker as soon as the words left his mouth. He blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "I mean... I was behind you.... and the barista called your name, I wasn't trying to be invasive I swear.... I just was- "

Stiles was cut off by the sound off his melodious and frankly quite infectious laughter. "No need to be so embarrassed, Stiles."

Stiles started and frowned. "How did you-?" Grinning, Peter motioned to his coffee cup. "You do know that they write your name on the cup, right?" Stiles blushed in response and avoided eye contact with him while he opened his computer and resumed his test. Every once in a while, he would glance up and Peter would be studying him with his intense cerulean blue eyes and it felt like he could see straight into his soul, which was a bit disconcerting.

The relative silence between them was broken by Peter's cellphone ringing. "Hello?" he answered without looking away from Stiles. "Yes, Talia.... No.... I'm at a coffee shop.... Of course I'm coming to dinner tonight...... No...... Maybe...... Whatever you need...... Yes, I'll pick that up on my way home...... I love you..... Goodbye." The conversation ended and Peter snapped his phone shut. They sat in peace until Stiles asked, "Girlfriend?" He felt an odd pang of jealousy as he thought of Peter's girlfriend, but pushed it aside as Peter laughed.

"No, of course not. Sister. And a very annoying one at that." Stiles released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and sighed. Peter noticed, but didn't comment. As he stood up from the table and gathered his things he sounded almost apologetic, "But I do have to go now. It was lovely meeting you, Stiles. I hope to see you again." And with that, he left.

Looking down after he left, Stile noticed a napkin face up on the table with writing on it.

_Here's my number._  
_Call me sometime. ;)_  
_(858) 555-0144_

Stiles grinned and went back to work, but not before saving the number in his phone.

* * *

When Stiles went to bed that night, he most certainly did not dream of cyan eyes on smirking faces with a goatee and a deep V-neck. Nope, definitely not. ;)


End file.
